Snow Again
by Gakarian
Summary: Salju ini selalu menjadi saksi kisahku dengan Naruto-kun. a songfic. DLDR


**Snow Again**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : abal, jelek, typo, AU, OOC, alur maju-mundur (cantik :v), etc**

**Terinspirasi dari lagu Ikimonogakari berjudul Snow Again**

**Saya sarankan untuk mendengarkan lagunya ketika membaca fict ini**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lihat! Salju."

Benda putih nan dingin itu terus berjatuhan. Aku mengamatinya seakan benda itu sebentar lagi akan menghilang. Dan sepertinya memang benar salju akan segera menghilang. Ini sudah bulan Februari. 2 bulan lagi, sakura akan mekar. Ternyata waktu berlalu dengan cepat.

.

.

.

_Snow Again_

これが最後の雪だねと

もう二月も終わり街

ふたりで歩いた

.

_'kali ini salju yang terakhir ya?'_

_dan menemani perjalanan kita_

_ke kota pada bulan Februari_

_._

_._

_._

"Ya! Cantik ya?" Kamu tersenyum kepadaku, membuat pipiku memanas. Kau sungguh hebat! Hanya dengan tersenyum saja, sudah membuatku meroma. Semoga saja rona merah pada pipiku ini tak terlihat olehmu.

"Tapi, Hinata tetap yang paling cantik!" Lagi, dirimu membuatku kembali merasakan hawa panas menjalar ke wajahku. Kemudian, dirimu menggandeng tanganku. Seperti biasa, tanganmu besar dan hangat, membuatku merasa nyaman serta aman.

"Hinata..."

"Ya?"

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

Aku menoleh menatap mukanya. Meskipun hanya dari samping, aku bisa melihat perasaannya. Matanya yang biasanya bersinar, kini redup. Senyumannya yang menawan, seakan dicuri oleh angin musim dingin.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Naruto-kun." Kuelus tangannya yang besar itu. Dia menggunakan sarung tangan permberianku pada ulang tahunnya tahun lalu. Aku merasa senang, ternyata dia menyukai pemberianku.

"Kuharap begitu." Kueratkan gandengan tanganku dengan Naruto-kun. Berharap dengan genggaman ini, kami tak akan berpisah. Meskipun pada kenyataannya, hal itu tak akan terjadi.

.

.

.

春がくれば別々の道だよ

選んだのはあなたなのに

なんで泣きそうなの

.

_saat musim semi tiba_

_kita jalan kearah yang berbeda_

_kenapa kamu menangis?_

_padahal kamu yang memilih_

_._

_._

_._

"N-naruto-kun?!" Aku kaget ketika cairan bening mengalir menuruni pipinya. Sesegera mungkin kucari tisu yang biasa kubawa ditas kecilku. Semoga saja belum habis.

"Maaf ya Hinata, aku selalu merepotkanmu." Dengan kasar, kau mengusap air matamu dengan lengan jaketmu. Kusodorkan tisuku, untung saja masih ada sisa beberapa lembar ditasku.

Kuelus punggungnya, mencoba menenangkannya. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya menangis. Biasanya aku yang sering menangis, namun dia yang selalu menenangkanku. Kini giliranku untuk menengkannya. Aku akan membalas budi baiknya.

"Tidak, aku tak pernah merasa direpotkan oleh Naruto-kun. Justru aku bahagia Naruto-kun datang ke kehidupanku. Aku bersyukur Tuhan menciptakan Naruto-kun!" Aku tersenyum kepadanya. Kulakuan senyuman terbaikku agar dia segera berhenti bersedih.

"Ah, kamu berlebihan sekali, Hinata!" Kau mengusap puncak kepalaku dengan lembut. Ah, sepertinya dia sudah lebih tenang sekarang.

"Tidak! Yang kukatakan itu benar apa adanya, Naruto-kun." Ucapku tegas. Tak ada keraguan ketika kumengatakannya tadi. Itu memang benar apa adanya.

"Terima kasih." Ucapmu seraya memelukku. Kehangatannya langsung mengaliri seluruh tubuhku. Kubalas pelukan nyamannya itu. Ah, aku jadi berharap waktu untuk berhenti agar kita tetap seperti ini.

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu, Hinata."

.

.

.

いちばん近くで見ていた

大好きなその横顔は

わたしの知らない明日を

もうみつけているんだね

そのすべてを

受け止められるかな

.

_dari jarak terdekat  
_

_ku melihat raut wajah yang kusenangi_

_dan membuatku menemukan hari_

_esok yang tak kuketahui_

_bisakah kuhentikan itu semua?_

_._

_._

_._

**Flashback**

"Hiks..."

Aku meringkuk di pojok ruangan gudang olahraga. Hanya karena aku menyuapi Naruto-kun saat makan siang tadi, para fans nya mengurungku di sini. Padahal Naruto-kun yang memintaku untuk meyuapinya. Meskipun aku terima dengan senang hati sekaligus gugup. Andai saja aku membawa ponselku, mungkin Neji nii-san akan segera mengeluarkanku dari sini.

"HINATAAA!"

"eh? Naruto-kun?" Aneh, sepertinya aku mendengar suara Naruto-kun. Ini bukan ilusi kan?

"Jauhi pintunya! Aku akan mendobraknya!" Teriak Naruto-kun.

BRUK! BRUK! BRUAGH!

"Hinata! Kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto-kun langsung datang memelukku. Tubuhku terlalu kaku untuk sekedar membalas pelukannya. Yang kubisa hanya menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Shht... Tenanglah, Hinata. Ada aku di sini. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Naruto-kun menenangkanku sembari mengusap puncak kepalaku.

"Um. Te-terima kasih." Ucapku lemah.

Secara tiba-tiba, Naruto-kun menyelipkan tangan kanannya diantara betis dan pahaku kemudian menggendongku.

"E-eh?! A-apa yang Naruto-kun lakukan?!" aku kaget tiba-tiba saja Naruto-kun sudah menggendongku.

"Tentu saja mengantarmu pulang, Hime-sama!" Naruto-kun malah tersenyum lebar. Membuat pipiku memanas melihat senyumannya.

Ketika sampai di tempat parkir, dengan hati-hati Naruto-kun menurunkanku di bangku depan mobilnya. Mobilnya menarik sekali, didominasi oleh warna merah dan oranye. Ingin rasanya melihat-lihat lebih jelas, tapi mataku terasa sangat berat.

"Tidurlah, jika sudah sampai rumahmu akan kubangunkan." Ucap Naruto-kun sembari menyalakan mobilnya.

"Ma-maaf jika merepotkan. Terima kasih." Ucapku menunduk. Ukh, kenapa aku jadi merasa gugup sekali? Tak terasa pelupuk mataku memberat dan akupun tertidur.

雪が降りつもれば

この想いも忘れるのかな

悲しみさえ残せない冬のLove Story

揺れるこのひかりが

わたしの手に舞い落ちるよ

抱きしめたら

雪はもうね 消えていた

_seandainya turun salju_

_apa aku bisa melupakan kenangan ini?_

_tentang cerita cinta dimusim dingin_

_yang bahkan tak meninggalkan kesedihan_

_cahaya ini bergetar dan jatuh ke tanganku_

_ketika kau memelukku_

_salju ini hilang_

_._

_._

_._

Another day

Aku sudah ada di atap gedung sekolah. meskipun sedang musim dingin, aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Naruto-kun di sini. Aku sudah berlatih semalaman, bercermin, berkonsultasi pada sakura-chan dan ino-chan. Aku bahkan sudah membaca ramalan serta tip's n trick dimajalah yang selalu dibawa tenten. Tapi tetap saja, perasaan gugup ini tak kunjung hilang.

Sejak kejadian di ruang olahraga itu, aku dan Naruto-kun semakin akrab. Naruto-kun juga membelaku melawan fans nya sendiri. Dan perasaan suka ini semakin tumbuh dalam diriku. Dan pada hari ini aku akan menyatakannya pada Naruto-kun. Harus!

"Ada apa memanggilku ke sini, Hinata?" Tiba-tiba saja Naruto-kun sudah ada di belakangku.

"Na-na-naruto-kun?!" Hilang sudah rasa percaya diriku yang sudah kebangun susah payah sejak tadi. Ukh, kenapa menatap matanya saja sudah membuatku gugup?!

"Ada apa denganmu, Hinata? Kenapa wajahmu merah? Kau sakit? Kamu kedinginan? Seharusnya jangan memilih tempat seperti ini untuk bertemu." Naruto-kun meletakkan tangannya di dahiku, membuatku bertambah gugup. Ukh, wajahku pasti sudah sangat merah.

"N-Naruto-kun"

"Ya?"

"A-Aku m-Aku Menyukaimu!"

1 detik...  
2 detik...  
3 detik...

"Hanya itu?"  
"E-eh?!" Aku menengadah menatap Naruto-kun. Hanya itu kah jawabannya? Apakah ini artinya aku ditolak?

PLOK

"Kalau hanya itu, sejak dulu aku juga menyukaimu." Naruto-kun tersenyum sembari mengusap lembut kepalaku.

"Eh?!" Aku tak percaya apa yang Naruto-kun ucapkan. Aku tidak ditolak kan?

"Apa hanya itu yang bisa kau ucapkan? Setidaknya ucapkan 'Jadilah pendamping kekasihku'-ttebayou!"

Aku menunduk gugup. Berkata 'aku menyukaimu' saja harus berlatih semalaman.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto-kun berlutut di hadapanku. Tentu saja perlakuan Naruto-kun tadi membuatku kaget.

"Jadilah kekasihku, Hinata" Ucap Naruto-kun seraya menggenggam tanganku.

Kepalaku mengangguk untuk menyatakan jawaban 'ya' kepadanya. Sontak Naruto-kun berdiri dan memelukku dengan erat.

Angin musim dingin terbang melewati kita. Jarak antara kita pun semakin hilang. Yang kurasakan hanya ciuman yang penuh kasih sayang dan kehangatan.

好きだったよ

_Aku menyukaimu_

**TBC**

* * *

**Halo!**

**Saya author baru di sini. Jadi mohon maaf kalo banyak kesalahan.**

**Udah pada tau Ikimonogakari kan? Itu lo, yang nyanyi 'aoi... aoi ano soraaa~'**

**Nah, di sini saya pake lagunya ikimonogakari yang terbaru dari album FUN! FUN! FANFARE!**

**Lagu-lagunya keren abis! Coba dengerin deh! (promosi colongan :v)**

**Oya, yang dictek miring center itu translate lirik lagunya ya.**

**Ceritanya kurang romantis kah? Kurang greget? Mungkin dalam waktu dekat akan saya update chapter 2nya.**** Itupun kalo mood bagus dan ada waktu. :p**

**Di fanfict ini ceritanya Naruto dan Hinata udah lulus SMA. Kalo ada yang mau ditanyakan, repiu yaaa~**

**Jangan lupa, di RnR nyaaa~**

**See ya! **(≧ω≦)ノ


End file.
